


Kiss Me

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassed Hank, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Teasing, bashful connor, both a bunch of teenagers I swear, connor cums from the kiss, hank teaching connor how to kiss, made this for my girlfriend to celebrate our first month of dating, romantic in a way I guess, shy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Connor has been wondering what it was like to be kissed. He was shy and he thought such questions will shatter what little he has with Hank since all of this is new to both of them. But Hank has a few tricks up his sleeve





	Kiss Me

Connor: *he asked Hank if they can talk and yet he can't even ask the question. He was fidgeting and playing with his shirt and couldn't find himself to even look at Hank. He was scared and embarrassed? by this and he didn't want a simple curiosity cause what little wall is left in their relationship to break down*

Hank: *he waited patiently for Connor to gather himself. He knows from some time being with him to just wait for him to gather what little is left of him to ask. It has o be something serious if he's this uncomfortable* Connor you don't have to say anything if you're not comfortable with it

Connor: I uh... *he sighs* I just don't want to be the reason you hate me or I be the cause of an awkward relationship...

Hank: Connor, that's the shitty part with relationships. Not knowing, but I can't help you if I don't know what you need or questioning

Connor: *he shivers slightly. The affection and Hank wanting to help him still has a bit of an affect on him* I.. Been thinking of wanting to kiss you but I don't know how or if I'll do it right *he said softly, his face a shade of blue from blushing*

Hank: *he wanted to laugh but he didn't want to hurt Connor so he sits up* come here

Connor: *he looks up before getting up from his seat and saddles Hank. His hands resting on Hank's shoulders* yes?

Hank: nobody can perfect a kiss, no matter what people say it's impossible. So I guess I can teach you...

Connor: *he shyly licks his lips* okay

Hank: *he tries to hold back a groan. He decides to ease Connor into the kiss so he starts to kiss and suck on his neck, earning low moans from him. He licks his ear, nipping the lobe, grinding against him. The moans flow freely as Connor grinds against him. His eyes closed in pleasure as his face a deep blue. He palms Connor's cock through his pants, sucking on his neck again as Connor cries out at the pleasure*

Connor: Hank~, please~*his voice in statics as he looks at Hank with lust filled eyes. His mouth slightly ajar as he pants*

Hank: fuck, Connor *he rubs his lip with a finger before kissing him*

Connor: *he shudders more, kissing back roughly as he tugs at Hank's shirt. Groaning against him*

Hank: *he growls out, thrusting his tongue into Connor's mouth*

Connor: *he whine, rubbing his tongue against Hank's before shock of pleasure races down his back and he cums*

Hank: *he pulls away from the kiss, holding Connor as he sobs and shakes from his orgasm* shh, I got you

Connor: I love you~*he looks up at Hank with saliva trailing down to his chin. Love and lust shine in his eyes as well as appreciation*

Hank: *he kisses Connor again but softer* God, I love you too

Connor: *he nuzzles Hank. Feeling tired and needing a shower* care to join me?

Hank: of fucking course!


End file.
